Careful What You Wish For
by Im-Weird-Kay
Summary: Eren Jaeger is a 12 year old boy that's been orphaned ever since he was 3. Levi, a fairy godparent with a dark past that he refuses to expose, is assigned to Eren, a job that he's not exactly thrilled about. As the years fly by with Levi right by Eren's side, watching the boy grow and mature into a fine young man, Levi soon realizes something - He was falling for the damn brat.
1. Misery Business

**Notes: Hi! Posted this yesterday on Archive of Our Own, so I decided to post it on here as well! Enjoy!**

**_Eren_**

_"Why? Why are you packing my stuff? Why do I have to go?" I cried out desperately, searching for even just a clue as to why Erwin was currently packing my small set of belongings into a suitcase. He looked deep in thought, refusing to answer my questions as he stuffed my Spiderman adorned pajamas into the luggage. I was crying, crocodile tears running shamelessly down my cheeks, yet he didn't even have the decency to look at me. _

_"What did I do? Why do I have to leave? Whatever I did, I pinky promise that I'm sorry and I'll never do it again, never ever ever." I yelled out as loud as my eight year-old lungs could allow me to, Erwin stopping dead in his tracks at my words. It'd been about ten minutes since he'd barged into my room, upturning every nook and cranny as he frantically packed up my suitcase whilst telling me that it was time for me to leave. He looked me dead in the eye, ocean blue meeting turquoise, and it was then that I realized his eyes were red and puffy. He'd been crying too. _

_He dropped the last of my pajamas on top of the stack of clothing, walked over to where I was standing, puffy-eyed and all, and he knelt down, pulling me into a hug that conveyed every emotion he was feeling at the moment: Regret, sadness, fear, internal turmoil. I didn't know that he was hurting from my sudden leave as much as I was. I immediately latched onto his broad, strong shoulders and just sobbed. I was losing the one thing that had actually made me feel loved and wanted. His grip never loosened, even after I soaked his shirt in my tears and blew my snot-filled nose onto his clean and crisp button down shirt. He rubbed my back soothingly, shushing me softly in an attempt to get me to calm down. We stayed just like that for a good five minutes, just long enough for me to actually be able to breath, before he pulled back just a tad to face me._

_"Eren, you listen to me, and you listen good," He started, his voice soft and gentle, yet still holding that tone of authority that was hard to miss. "You did absolutely nothing wrong, ok? You have been the perfect little boy ever since you stepped foot into this household. I have never met anyone as charismatic, enthusiastic, and delightful as you, and I promise on everything that I own that I will never forget you." At the time, my brain didn't exactly comprehend what some of the big words meant, but I at least figured that they meant good things. _

_"B-But, if I didn't do anything…why are you sending me away?" I mumbled out, tears streaks and a pout evident on my face, not knowing that the sight was absolutely heart-wrenching to Erwin. He shook his head, sighing quietly to himself._

_"Eren…I'm not sending you away. The people who brought you here are coming back to take you away. I did everything I could to make sure that would never happen, but…my best wasn't good enough. Remember when I talked to you about how if you do something bad, one day other people are going to find out and it'll make you seem like a really bad person?" Erwin asked, receiving a sniffle and a small nod from me in return._

_"Well, the people who brought you here found something out about me, and…they didn't like it, even though it was a mistake. They decided that you just weren't safe with me and want to put you somewhere else, even though I would never in a million years try to do anything to harm you." _

_"But I am safe! You always make me feel safe…" I trailed off, feeling a new boat of tears attempting to dock on my face, but my stubborn eight year old self was determined to not let that happen. One lone tear leaked out of my right eye despite my best efforts, and Erwin wiped it off with his thumb, tears pooling in the corner of his own eyes. _

_"Sweetie, this isn't my decision…But, if it was, I just need you to know that I'd keep you forever if I could." _

_"Forever and ever and ever?" I asked, and Erwin chuckled sadly. _

_"Forever and ever and ever." He quickly pulled me into another embrace, and I realized after a while that he was crying when some of his tear drops hit the back of my shirt. He whispered into the crook of my neck softly, as if he was scared of the question he was about to ask. _

_"Eren, do you hate me now?" _

_My eyebrows furrowed up, and I shook my head immediately. _

_"No. Those meanies are the ones making me leave. I know you'd never be as mean as them." _

_Erwin closed his eyes, and for the first time ever since I came to live with this man, the man that was a natural born leader and speaker, his voice broke and he stuttered. _

_"G-Good. Because I love you, kiddo. Don't ever forget that."_

Fast forward four years: That was the first and last time someone had ever told me that they loved me. And boy, did it hurt knowing that I would probably never get a chance to hear it from Erwin again.

Let me let you in on a _teeny _secret –

The universe loathes my very existence. Dude, I don't even know what I _did, _though.

What could I have _possibly _done to irk the big guy upstairs enough for him to have the urge to throw every negative force of life in his possession towards me, a twelve year old with anger issues? I mean, I stole a cookie out of the cookie jar when I was five, but hasn't everybody? I'm sure George Clooney shoved his sticky little fingers inside a jar to retrieve the treasure known as a freshly baked chocolate chip cookie, but his life seems to be turning out just doodly-dandy.

Don't even ask me where my parents are because apparently, I was three years old when they dropped me off at the orphanage and drove off into the doggone sunset, and I've been bounced from home to home ever since. It's obvious that I was destined to be fudge out of luck from the very beginning. Couples who are looking to adopt normally want to start raising someone from scratch, as in they normally only want babies fresh out the womb, not a three year old with temper tantrum problems.

I've come to the conclusion that ever since I was born, I've never been truly wanted, even by my own parents, but that doesn't mean that I've stopped myself from hoping that maybe…just maybe they had a good friggin' reason for putting me up for adoption. I'd really rather not be pessimistic and jump to the assumption that she accidently just got knocked up, he deemed me a mistake, she put up with me for three years before they both decided to pass me on to the next open pair of hands before I was even old enough to use scissors.

Because that's really depressing.

I've lived with all sorts of people from all different walks of life, and let me tell you: most people in the world are either really weird or really selfish, but that's a biased opinion. I'm lucky that I haven't been placed in the care of a couple of creeps that got off on exploiting children, but I've gotten just about everyone else. I've stayed with clean freaks; slobs, folks that had enough money to buy a small continent; folks that barely had enough money to pay their rent and needed me to stay with them just so they could receive a check from the state; religious people that made me pray every hour on the hour to somebody I didn't even know existed; elderly couples that had major health problems but wanted a cute face to look at and treat as their grandchild before they died; bald business man who didn't give two fudges about what I was doing and only took me in because it was good publicity; and the list just goes on.

The moral to the story? I've probably seen more in twelve short years than you'll see in thirty. And, to reiterate, I've mostly learned that most people are either _really_ weird or _really_ selfish.

Now, that's not to say that I haven't had foster parents that I absolutely cherished.

When I was eight, after living with a newly married couple that was more interested in frickle-fracking in their bedroom than paying me any attention for about six months, I got placed in a new foster home.

No.

It wasn't a home.

It was a freaking _mansion_, owned by a man that I don't think I'll ever forget: Erwin Smith.

He was a business man, the proud owner of a major corporate business, but unlike the people I'd lived with previously, he actually gave a crap about me. Within two weeks of living with him, he'd quickly become somewhat of a father figure in my life. He was very attentive, and there wasn't a day when I was in his care that I didn't have the time of my life. He taught me how to swim, how to shoot a basket, and he would've taught me how to fish if I hadn't been pulled from his care about a year after I came. Apparently, something on his record had been reported to Childcare Services, and even though Erwin fought tooth and nail to keep me, more than likely permanently, he was wrongly deemed unsuitable to care for a child.

The night that he told me still haunts my nightmares.

Life moved on, unfortunately, and I was once again bounced from foster home to foster home, which lead me to where I am now. About three months ago, I was placed in a home with this woman named Annie. She wasn't…mean, _per se_. She made me three meals a day, gave me a weekly allowance of ten dollars, and sometimes even helped me with my homework when I was struggling, particularly in math.

As if knowing how to solve 3x – 7 = 198 will ever come in handy during my lifetime, tsk. But, that's beside the point.

The point is, Annie is just very distant, to say the least. She rarely ever talks to me unless it's a direct question about what I want to eat, or when she was tutors me on something. Other than that, silence ensues. It's definitely a major switch-up from the loud-mouthed, big-boned cat lady I had to live with prior. Goodness, that woman could chow down a whole turkey by herself and still have the capability to tell me about all of her problems, which ranged from the potential of her having diabetes to an ex that had cheated on her with a younger, prettier, thinner lady.

Shocker.

Being under Annie's care has been the most amount of normalcy I've gotten and years, and honestly, I'll take what I can get. Things can't get any worse than this…

Right?

**Notes:**

**I really don't even know... I posted a different version of this before with a whole different plot line revolving around the whole 'godparent' thing, but the last one sucked and I liked this one better. Lemme know if I should continue? Comments and kudos are mucho appreciated!**

**Until next time...**

**Bizzy-Bye!**


	2. All I Want

_It was the second week of my stay in Erwin's care. Everything had been going great; Erwin had been nothing but a kind-hearted man, even taking a substantial amount of time off work just to be able to make sure that I was settled in and comfortable for my first few weeks of being at his home. _

_The school bus had just dropped me off in front of Erwin's monster of a home. When I walked through the front door using the key that had been made for and given to me on the first day of my stay, Erwin was in the kitchen, presumably making dinner before he turned towards the door to greet me with a welcome home smile. His grin quickly faded, though, the sight of deep dark circles under my eyes and tear streaks running down both my cheeks enough for him to stop everything he was doing to rush to my aid, kneel down, and cup my pale face. This was the very first time I had ever seen him lose his naturally calm and cool demeanor; he looked panicked. _

_"__Eren, honey, what's wrong?" Erwin asked, his thumb brushing across my cheeks in an attempt to catch the tears that were once again welling up in my eyes._

_"__I-I…" My voice was hoarse and shaky, and it wasn't long before I'd thrown myself into him, wrapping my twiggy excuses of arms around his broad shoulders and sobbed into his white button down shirt. I'd been really shy around the guy up until this point, the two of us only having had a few conversations since I'd came to stay. He wound his arms around me tightly, not enough for the embrace to be uncomfortable for a fragile little boy such as myself, but just enough to make me feel as though I was safe. _

_Safe. Being bounced around as much as I have, 'safe', 'secure', and 'comfortable' were words that'd never truly been in my vocabulary before. _

_We stayed in that exact same position, Erwin kneeling with me wound securely in his arms, for what felt like hours, when, in reality, it'd only been about ten minutes, my crying never ceasing up until then. By that point, after hours of working hard at school combined with the endless amounts of tears that I'd shed within such a short time span, I was worn out. My legs were tired, I was hungry, and I had a slight headache. I was leaning all my weight onto Erwin, the blonde taking it upon himself to pick me up bridal style, carrying me up the stairs and into my room. He helped me out of my shoes and green hoodie before lying me down on the bed, pulling the covers up and tucking me in, despite the fact that it was barely past 2 o' clock in the afternoon, way too early of a time for even an eight year old to go to sleep at. _

_My bed was comfy, the luxury of a non-lumpy mattress something I wasn't used to, and I hadn't realized just how tired I was until my body hit the bed. I yawned quietly, earning a small chuckle from the man that was still hovering above me on the side of my bed. _

_"__Tired, kiddo?"_

_I nodded, hoping that the universe decide to show me mercy and Erwin had forgotten all about my initial appearance when I walked through the door. _

_Like I said, the universe has never been on my side._

_He once again knelt down onto one knee, lowering himself just enough to be level with me, blue eyes meeting turquoise. Erwin brushed a stray piece of my messy brown hair behind my ear, an act of affection that I quickly found myself adoring. His touch was comforting, warming up my tiny little insides for the first time in forever with the hope of having someone to talk to, confide in, love. _

_I desperately wanted somebody to love._

_"__Eren…Why were you crying? Did you get hurt today at school?"_

_I shook my head no, not trusting my voice enough yet to give him an audible answer. He decided to go along with my little guessing game. _

_"__Does it have something to do with someone at school?"_

_My breath hitched, the memory of the day flooding back to me as I slowly shook my head up and down. I decided to verbally communicate, my lip quivering as a new batch of tears attempted to make their way to the surface._

_"__T-These boys a-at school s-said that I would n-never have any friends because I'm a l-loser and w-who wants to b-be friends with a l-loser?"_

_I held my tears at bay, wanting to look strong like the man in front of me. Erwin sighed, gently taking one of my hands that'd been lying on top of my comforter into his. _

_"__Eren, I'm going to tell you something, and you have to PROMISE to never forget it, ok?" _

_I nod my head up and down eagerly._

_"__My dad always told me that bullies, mean people that like to pick on others, like those boys who called you a loser, are everywhere, even at places where adults like me work. Eren, you are not a loser, if anything those idiots are the losers for failing to realize just how much of a special little boy you are. Listen, you might feel as though you have no friends now, but trust me when I say that good friends come far and few, but when you do find a true one, it's the most amazing feeling in the whole wide world. Kiddo, trust me when I say that true friends are worth the wait. Now, I don't ever want you to be a bully, like those mean kids. Stand up for others, don't put them down. Promise me that, ok?"_

_"__Ok."_

You know, at the time, I don't think I truly understood his words, but now I can honestly say I do.

Because I made a friend.

No, not an imaginary one, you prick.

A living, breathing one. A true friend.

It took four doggone years after leaving Erwin, but better late than never, right?

In addition to practically having been a nomad my whole life, I changed schools just as much as I changed homes. I've always been a quiet kid, tending to mind my own business most of the time, but the other kids would always take it as I was just a stuck-up snob who thought I was better than them, so I just refused to talk, which couldn't be further from true. Bullies have always been a problem, but I no longer would go home crying like I used to while under Erwin's care. I would just suck it up because what else is there to do?

Titan Middle School is the _glorious _learning institution I've been attending while under Annie's care, and something happened a few months back that's still got my head reeling.

I made a friend.

Yes, I already said that, but for someone like me that's a _huge _deal, dude.

A legitimate, visible friend. It was a blessing that I never thought would happen to the likes of me. His name is Armin, his outcast personality shining just as brightly as mine. He's like the smartest kid in school.

No, not just in the sixth grade, but in the entire friggin' school.

His test scores were those equivalent to someone at least three years older than him. The same guys that would taunt me for being a supposed snob would tease him about being a nerd. They would call him crude names, tease him because he looked more feminine than most, and it didn't help that Armin is just as shy and quiet as I am, if not shyer. He's much shorter than me, blonde locks flowing to his shoulders, and big bright blue eyes that anyone could get lost in. Even I have to admit that the dude is kind of pretty.

We didn't become friends until a good month into the school year, right after I got fed up and positively snapped at those same guys who picked on me relentlessly, not only telling them off on my behalf, but on Armin's as well. Needless to say they were shocked and slightly panicked by the crazy look that I probably had in my eye. Afterwards, the bullies let up some, not entirely, but enough for me to not absolutely resent going to school every day.

Fast forward a few months, it's been a nice change of pace. Less bullies, a new friend, a fairly adequate home life…

I can't exactly say that I was _happy, _but maybe just the _happiest _I'd been in a while.

And then today, 'ish kinda sorta hit the fan.

I walk to and from school by myself every day. Titan Middle was right up the street from Annie's house, and it was by no means a long commute. School had just ended, and I went about my seven minute walk back to the place that I called 'home' at the moment, although I'd never really known the true meaning behind the word. I wasn't in any rush to get 'home', considering I really didn't have anything to look forward to, until I heard what I thought was a couple of pairs of footsteps behind me, approaching fast. I attempted to ignore the sounds, figuring it was just a couple of joggers or something, until someone pushed me from behind, effectively knocking me flat on my face. I cried out in pain, my nose breaking most of my fall and I was sure that it was bleeding, and panic immediately swept through me.

_What did Erwin say about stranger danger? Kick them in the pee-pee and run like a wee-wee, right?_

Methods of self-defense coursed through my mind until I looked up, the horse-faced son-of-a-gun that's been the main pain in my arse ever since I entered school staring down at me with an evil smirk. It was Jean Kirstein, son of Allen Kirstein, the mayor of Trost. His family is loaded, and he has the attitude to prove that he's been spoiled rotten.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. You knows, I never did get the chance to return the favor to you for _embarrassing _me in front of our whole fucking class. Why the hell you'd wanna stand up for that little bitch of a mushroom head is my biggest question, but right now I just wanna ask you this: You're not all big and bad now are you, Jeager? Let's get 'em."

I've been picked on, bullied, taunted, teased, and hurt all my life through my emotions. But, never in my life has someone ever laid a hand on me to physically hurt me. And oh, did it hurt. It many more ways than one. By the time they were finished, I was sure that my nose was broken, my back was killing me from where one of horse face's friends had been stomping on me, and they had emptied all of my belongings from my backpack into the street. After they left, laughing their heads off and legitimately proud of what they'd just done to me, I just lied there and cried. I cried. And I cried.

And I cried.

It was at that moment that I realized I'd never be able to know what true happiness feels like. I was born to two people that gave me away, I get sent to someone that easily could've filled the gap that my parents had left in my heart, but he's taken away from me, and now I finally make a friend, earning him in an honorable way, only to be assaulted in return.

I hate it. I hate everything. I hate my life.

And instead of just thinking it I decide to scream it to the world, hoping that it would make me feel better.

"I hate my life!" I yelled out multiple times between sobs, and sadly, saying the words out loud didn't truly help. Or, so I thought.

A big 'whooshing' sound was made behind me, and I quickly sat up, scared that the bullies had come back for more, even though my back was protesting greatly from the movement. When I looked back, all I saw was a cloud of smoke, and then I heard a loud, whooping cough afterwards.

"Aw, shit, that's annoying as hell." A deep voice said in between coughs, the unknown figure waving his hands in front of his face in order to get rid of the smoke. The smoke spread out and thinned after a while, and I noticed two very important things.

One, the voice belonged to a black-haired male, his hair styled into an undercut, parted neatly down the middle. He was wearing a white button down, complete with a black tie and black dress pants. Everything about him just screamed tidy. Once he got over his coughing fit, he gave me a look that sent shivers down my spine. I had never known what people meant when they said 'Boy, if looks could kill' until then. His eyes were gray and narrowed, watching me intently.

Then, I noticed the second thing. He was floating. As in, he was about six feet off the ground. Literally. I spotted the flapping wings eventually. At that point, I was peeing my pants from fear, and I cowered back instinctively when he flew closer.

"W-w-who…who are y-you?" I miraculously managed out after a couple of tries. The guy looked bored and he rolled his eyes at my question.

Yeah, because it was normal to see guys floating with wings and a wand.

"Oi." He waved a wand looking thing in front of him mockingly, as if to say that I should've got it by now. I was still confused as heck. He judged my facial expressions and the incredulous look on my face, and figured out that I still didn't get it.

"Oh, for fucks sake, I got a dumb little shit. Listen brat, I was hoping I would be able to skip this annoying intro, but I guess not. I'm your fairy godparent, now the sooner you make wishes and get happy, the sooner I can get the fuck out of here."

Annnnnnd, then I passed out.

**Notes: Did you like it? Lemme know!**


	3. Last Hope

**Notes: Enjoy!**

**Levi**

_Beep-Beep. Beep-Beep._

_The sound of a beeping machine catches the attention of a tall and slender fairy, thick glasses framing their face and an abundance of fire-red hair attached to their head in the form of a ponytail. A large, flat computer monitor shows the image of a blinking red dot over a particular spot on the world map: Trost. They hit 'enter' and the image of a crying boy appears, who couldn't have been more than a child, beat up and slightly bloody on the ground. The sight broke their naturally compassionate heart._

_"__Oh, that poor thing. Alpha Hanji to the rescue!" After clacking on a few buttons, the printer nearby starts to whirl, omitting a long roll of paper covered with printed letters. They read the paper aloud to themselves. _

_"__Hmm. Eren Jaeger. Twelve years old, orphaned, and often bullied at school. Passionate, hard-headed, overall pretty polite…Hmm, let's see: Connie got a new assignment yesterday, as well did Mikasa, and I can't find Sasha…Ugh, she's probably hiding in her kitchen again. I need someone level-headed, patient, but someone that's not a pushover, 'cuz the kid is pretty clever." They think, and they think, and they think, until-_

_"__LEVIIIIIII!" They yelled out, a vicious looking man appearing not even a second later, dripping wet with nothing but a towel hanging dangerously low on his hips and a sponge loofah in his left hand; He'd obviously just been in the shower. _

_"__For your sake, Hanji…This better be fucking important." Levi spat out, eyeing Hanji with a look that could only be described as deadly._

_"__Sorry to interrupt your shower, I know you hate it when I call you unexpectedly, but guess whaaaaaaat!" Hanji sung the words, gripping the paper they were still holding even tighter than before as their eyes lit up in excitement. _

_An excitement that was obviously not shared with Levi as he eyed them with annoyance. "What, you dipshit?"_

_They shoved the paper into Levi's face. "I have your new assignment!"_

_Levi's eyes widening in horror could almost be seen as comical to Hanji, considering it was the first expression they'd seen of his that didn't involve anger or boredom. He snatched the paper out of their hand, eyeing the words with trepidation as he read. _

_"__There's no way in hell I'm doing this. I never signed up to be some brats little bitch while they go through puberty." Levi states simply, handing the paper back and crossing his arms in defiance. _

_If there was one thing Levi could say, it was that he was never afraid of anyone and he was not easily intimidated. But, as he noticed Hanji's eyes start to narrow and her smile quickly turning upside down into a snarl so vicious that even Levi had to float a step back, there was a funny, unfamiliar feeling growing in the pit of his stomach: Fear. _

_"__Levi. You DO remember our agreement, don't you? The agreement that the only way you would be allowed to stay in Fairy World would be to join the other worker fairies and I in our quest to make every unhappy child on Earth elated with joy. Now, if you have suddenly have decided not to live up to your end of the bargain, than I'm afraid to say that I can't trust you to keep to your word anymore and you'll have to be escorted away from my eyesight. Immediately."_

_Two large fairies appear behind him, one big, blonde, and beefy while the other tall, slender, and brunette. They each held a single wand in their hands, a million times bigger than the one in Levi's possession. They were vaporizing wands: the only wands in the universe with enough magic to destroy a fairy. _

_"__Levi, meet Bertolt and Reiner. They're my vaporizers. Now, if you choose to go this route, I have to warn you that being blasted into a million tiny particles only to spend the rest of eternity floating around in space is not a pleasant experience." Hanji spoke, a sickeningly sweet smile on their face. _

_Levi gulped down the knot that'd gotten lodged in his throat before he spoke._

_"__Let me put on some damn pants before I meet the brat. First impressions are important."_

**Eren**

"_Wake up, Eren." A voice called out to me from a distance as my eyes fluttered open. As my senses returned to me, I realized that I was standing up in the middle of what appeared to be a living room. _

_But this wasn't just any living room; it was Erwin's. _

_I could never forget the long, black leather couch that sat in the corner or the flat-screen TV that hung high on the wall. But, the one thing that would forever be etched into my mind was that hideous bearskin rug that Erwin absolutely adored. We would sit crisscross on the thing, side by side, and watch SpongeBob together. It was one of my favorite memories I had of him, just doing the stupid, unimportant things we did. _

_Said blonde-haired man was standing a few feet away with a grin that was still as bright and effervescent as always. I was confused as to how he had even found me after all these years, but I was overjoyed nonetheless. Erwin had come back for me, and that meant that I could finally have a real family. _

_I reached both my arms out towards him and he began to walk closer. I eventually noticed the bucket that he was carrying, but paid no mind to it. I just wanted a hug. _

_"__Wake up, Eren." He repeated with the bucket still tight in his grip. My eyes furrowed in confusion; I was already wide awake. Wasn't I? _

_He kept creeping closer at a steady pace, and an odd sloshing sound was omitting from the tin in his hand. It was full of water. _

_Every step he took forward, I took a step back. I was suddenly scared and nervous, even though I knew Erwin would never hurt me. _

_"__Wake up, Eren." He repeated once again as I backed into a wall. His grin only grew as he stepped closer and closer and closer…And then, somehow his face morphed into that of a green-skinned ogre. _

_"__Wake up, Eren. Wake up." His grin melted into a scowl almost immediately, and he drew his arm back as if he was preparing to throw the bucket of water on me. _

"WAKE UP, BRAT!" The water had drenched me and my clothes before it registered in my mind.

And then I woke up screaming and panting, water pouring onto my face.

I broke into a coughing fit in an attempt to empty the water from my lungs. By the time I was done, my throat and nose were burning, and tears were welling up in my eyes. After, you know, not dying, I became aware of the fact that I was in my bed, sheets covering up half my body. My head and back was killing me, as if they were on fire. Oh, right. I got beat up earlier and passed out.

As I took in the rest of my surroundings, I noticed that my backpack was neatly placed on my desk, an unusual sight considering that I normally just threw it into the corner whenever I got home from school. Also, my room was…spotless, to say the least. All the clothes that had been sprawled across the floor this morning were now placed neatly in the hamper in my closet. There wasn't an ounce of dust in sight, and top it all off, it smelled like air freshener.

Annie must've cleaned up my room while I was out. Maybe she had driven by while I was unconscious on the ground or something. Although, Annie never got home from work until hours after I did…Someone else must've taken me home, but who? Who else has a key to the apartment?

Something kept nagging me in the back of my head. It was as if I was trying to remember something, but just couldn't quite grasp onto the vague image. All I could remember was a pair of wings…

"Kid, you look like you're constipated. Quit making that face." A deep voice said to me, causing my head to jerk upwards towards the noise. A man was flying above me, adorned by black hair and gray eyes, and he possessed a now empty bucket. Except he wasn't holding it; it was floating beside him. The memories came flooding back to me now. The beating, the smoke, the wings (which I'd just realized were two different colors: one black and one white), the wand…I remembered it all. That didn't stop me from screaming bloody murder, though.

"AHHHHHH! WHO ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU HERE? WHY ARE YOU FLOATING? YOU BISCUIT, YOU THREW WATER ON- UMF." My screams were silenced by a piece of duct tape that appeared out of nowhere over my mouth. I reached my hands up to remove the tape, but all of a sudden, my hands were handcuffed to my headboard. I was effectively trapped in my bed, and the floating dude looked down upon me with an annoyed expression that seemed to be permanently etched onto his face.

"Now that you've quit crapping your pants, would you like for me to explain?" He asked, and I frantically nodded my head. It wasn't as if I could do much else, and it was probably not the best idea to piss off a guy that can float.

"We met earlier, but you passed out, and I don't really know if it was because of the minor injuries you got from those assholes you call classmates, or if it was due to me gracing you with my presence. Either way, I don't really care. I refuse to go through that whole smoke shit again like last time, so let's try a different approach that won't give you heart palpitations."

He floated down onto the edge of my bed, his legs crossed and his wings never ceasing their movement even when his body was still. His wand glowed almost blindingly, settled firmly in his right hand. His intimidatingly gray eyes locked on mine before he began to speak, my hands still confined and my arms beginning to grow sore from the entrapment. My palms grew sweaty, caused solely by my nervousness as to what this man, or creature, in front of me might do or be capable of.

"My name is Levi, and I'm your fairy godparent. What's a fairy godparent, you ask? Well, have you ever seen Cinderella? Think of me as the old bitch in that ugly ass cloak, waving that wand thingy around. And you can be Cinderella, having your every wish fulfilled to your heart's desire. I personally think of you more as one of Cinderella's rats; ill-dressed, overfed, and noisy, but that's neither here nor there. Questions?"

To say that I was in shock would be the friggin' understatement of the year.

I just stared at him. My eyes darted back and forth between his wands and his wings, my mind officially blown. Fairy godparents? Those don't exist, right? Only in the cartoons…But if he wasn't magical, how could he have cleaned my room by himself? Nobody could've accomplished that feat without a little magic fairy dust. Oh, well, that and the fact that handcuffs and duct tape appeared out of nowhere, placing me in my current predicament. Another minor detail.

Sometime during the boggling of my mind, he waved his little wand and set me free from my bed. I think I should've screamed. Maybe I should've ran. Maybe I should've called 911 and informed them that I had gotten beat up and was now hallucinating about fairies.

But you know what I did?

I reached out to touch him and see if he was real.

And you know what he did?

He hit my hand with his wand, and dangit, did it sting like heck.

"Ew, brat. Don't fucking touch me. After seeing your room in its previous state, you might just be a walking health hazard."

"Y-you're…you're real," I started, eyes wide in astonishment. He simply rolled his eyes, lifting a hand up to inspect the dirt underneath a fingernail.

"B-But, why are you here?"

He dropped his hand to his lap, turning to acknowledge my question with a glare that sent shivers down my spine.

"Kid, I don't know how else to explain my job without spelling it out for you. Actually…"

Levi turned to fully face me, sitting crisscrossed on my bed. He set his wand down and spoke slowly, loudly and clearly, making an obvious effort to enunciate every syllable he spoke.

"Me fairy. Fairy have wand thingy. Wand thingy grant wishes for Eren. Get it?"

I nodded dazedly, still not having fully wrapped my head around the situation.

"Ok, now what else do you need to ask me? You still look like a fat man who ate one too many burritos."

"How did you know my name? I hadn't told it to you yet."

He shrugged indifferently. "I know a lot of stuff about you. I read your file. Fairy godparents know the names, faces, and lives of millions and millions kids. It's our jobs to keep track of you guys. If one of you is in absolute misery, you get a fairy godparent to make your life a little easier."

"There are more of your kind?"

"Plenty. All piled up in a nice little magical place called Fairy World. It's a few million light years away from Earth, but with the help of magic we could be there in less than a second."

"Ok…so technically, I'm a miserable child?"

"Well, others have definitely had it worse than you, but your life hasn't been exactly a walk in the park. Your keeper, Hanji, the person who tracks your every move until you're no longer a child, saw you lying on the ground sobbing and beckoned me to you. My job is to give you everything you want until you either wish me away, become eighteen, or until you have reached utter happiness in life before then. Only then will my shitty task have been completed."

A fairy. I have a magical fairy. A mean one, but a fairy nonetheless. I can have everything I've always wanted! I could find out where my true parents are. I could have a million dollars. I could wish for horse-face to get hit by a car!

Oh, this will be fun.

**Notes:**

Comments and kudos and stuff make me happy, so...do that. Please? :) I love hearing you all's thoughts and assumptions and questions and predictions, they just...make me feel all fuzzy inside, you know? Keeping rocking, babes.

Questions of the chapter: What'd you think of Hanji's character? Why do you think Levi and Hanji have an agreement? Hmm?

BIZZY-BYE.


	4. Monster

_Long time, no see, eh? Hopefully you guys are still reading because I'm still very much dedicated to this story even if the updates are a tad bit (lotta bit) slow. One thing to mention, this story will be kind of a slow build for a little bit, but only until I get everything that needs to be established done. After that, one chapter will equal out to one year of Eren's life up until he's 18, even if feelings do prosper before then, but it won't be until that 18th birthday that things will start to heat up a little bit more on the Ereri side. Slow build, I know, I know, but patience is a virtueeeeee! On the bright side, lots and lots and lots of Ereri friendship/borderline more than friendship stuff where Eren wishes for stupid things and Levi pretends not to care for the next chapters! Anywho..._

_ENJOY!_

"So I can wish for anything?" There was a gleam in my eye that I'm sure didn't go unnoticed by Levi, who's eyes narrowed dangerously at the giddiness in my tone.

"Mhm…" He quirked an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Ok. So how 'bout a test run? I want, um…a glass of orange juice." I commanded, staring at Levi expectantly, but he just sat there, staring back at me with a bored expression on his face.

"I want a glass of orange juice." I said once again, my voice stronger and louder this time.

Levi's gaze never faltered from mine and he didn't move an inch.

"I thought you were supposed to grant wishes?" I asked incredulously, throwing my hands up in defeat.

"Oh, right. You have to say 'I wish' before every statement. Otherwise, you're just saying what you want instead of actually wishing for it, and I can just pay you no mind."

Great, they gave me a sassy fairy.

"Fine. I _wish_ for a glass of orange juice."

He retrieved his wand that lied beside him, waved it once, and not even a second later, a glass of orange juice appeared on my bedside stand. My eyes widened, and I tentatively reached for the glass, noting that it had indeed just popped out of nowhere, and took a sip.

It tasted _magical_.

"Oh my God…you work!"

"I'm not a toy car or some shit, but yes. I do indeed 'work.'"

"Oh my god, ok. Calm down, Jaeger. That was just the test run. Who knows what else he can do?"

"Brat, you do realize you're talking out loud, right?" Levi asked, the narrow in his eyes never leaving. Maybe that was just his face instead of a facial expression…maybe it was just stuck like that.

"Ok…I wish for a million dollars!" I shouted, awaiting for the money to start pouring down upon me as if it were pellets of rain. I even stood up on my bed, closing my eyes with my arms reached out high to welcome the money shower.

I waited. And waited. And waited.

About a minute had passed, and nothing had happened. I opened one of my eyes, wondering what had went wrong, and I was greeted with the sight of Levi sitting stiffly and regarding me with an expression that screamed, _'Really, brat? Really?'_

"Ok, what'd I do wrong this time?"

"You wished for something idiotic, that's what you did wrong."

"I thought I could wish for anything?"

"Yes. Anything within reason and within the guidelines of the rules."

"Rules? What rules? You didn't say anything about rules!"

"Kid, did you honestly think there weren't any? You truly thought that we just let our fairy godchildren wish for whatever? If we did, trust me. Earth would probably be in chaos. Besides, there are some things that even fairy magic can't touch."

Levi floated up off my bed enough to be eye level with my standing figure. He reached his free hand out, and a huge, purple book appeared in his palm.

"These are da rules." Levi said, the book flying out of his palm and levitating on its own beside him.

"Da rules?"

"Da rules, kid." The pages flipped on their own at an incredible speed until they suddenly stopped. Reading glasses appeared on Levi's face, and he pointed his finger at a particular sentence.

"Rule number 2679: Fairy godchildren cannot wish for money."

"Ok…how many rules are there exactly?"

"Oh, thousands. This is a fucking thick book, brat. Let's see…Rule number 4587: Fairies cannot kill, maim, or injure other living creatures. Rule number 1850: Fairy godchildren cannot wish to interfere with or create true love. Rule number 0034: Fairy godchildren cannot wish for dead people to come back to life. Rule number 5533: Fairy godchildren cannot wish for Johnny Depp. Rule num-"

"Wait, whoa, Johnny Depp?"

"There was an incident involving another fairy godchild and Johnny Depp…It was a mess. The Fairy King added that rule just to be safe. Oh, and the most important rule of all. Rule number 0001: A fairy godchild may never reveal the existence of their fairy godparent(s) to anyone, except if said child comes in contact with a fellow fairy godchild, and under special circumstances. If this rule is broken, all witnesses and said child shall have their memories erased by the Fairy Ruler, and their fairies and magical items they may have come in contact with shall be revoked." He finished, the book closing with a loud slam and both that and the glasses disappearing simultaneously.

I lowered myself back down onto my bed, lying flat on my back. Welp, there goes my money bath dream. Levi followed suit, watching me closely as I soaked all this information up.

"So…if I break any of these rules, I could lose you forever?" I asked, staring at the plain white ceiling.

"Well, that's not entirely true. Some of these rules should never be an issue. Just like you're not supposed to wish for money, I'm not allowed to grant a wish for money. So it's kind of a two-way street, and a person in my position doesn't have the option to break rules. So, don't worry too much. All you've gotta do is make sure you never tell anyone about me. It's not like anyone else can see me unless you tell them I'm here anyway. Quit worrying yourself over nothing. I'm sure you're not stupid enough to do something like that."

"So these rules…Can I hear all of them?"

"Sure, but you might wanna wish for another glass of juice. We're going to be here a while."

_The dark and grim room only had one source of light, a small overhead bulb illuminating the pale fairy with fluttering wings bound by rope and his mouth covered by tape. The ropes chafed against Levi's bear arms, causing an immense amount of pain that would be sure to leave burning red mark after he was untied._

_If that ever happened. _

_Levi struggled against his restraints, but to no avail. The man in front of him sitting on a tall stool smirked down at him, a tanned older gentleman with a large, graying mustache. A tattoo covered a large majority of his bald head, and the crow's feet around the corners of his eyes and the wrinkles engraved into his forehead gave proof to his true age. His large and meaty left hand fondled a small remote with a red button attached in the middle. He looked thoughtfully at the man on his knees in front of him and spoke his words carefully and precisely, as if he'd done this a hundred times before with different victims._

_"Levi, it's been years, hasn't it? Years of you running away from everything you've done and expecting me to not catch you. How have you been?" The man in control of the situation spoke, twisting the remote around and around in his hand. Levi's eyes narrowed, his sparkling irises glowing dangerously. One of the old man's goons came up behind Levi, unhesitant to rip the duct tape off of Levi's mouth, the short man's eyes watering and his teeth biting painfully down onto his own bottom lip in order to restrain himself from crying out in agony. Levi refused to show weakness, at least not in front of these fuckers. _

_"What's the matter, Levi? Cat got your tongue?" A chuckle omitted from the man's mouth, Levi quickly losing his composure at the sight of his smug face. _

_"Fuck you, Pixis." Levi stifled out due to his growing anger, his want of getting the hell out of his entrapment growing stronger by the second._

_"Now, now, now. Crude language isn't necessary, dear. I'm doing you a favor." Pixis spoke, his eyes narrowing as Levi's did the opposite for a momentary second. _

_"Favor? You call kidnapping me, tying me up, and gagging me a FAVOR?" Levi spat out, gritting his teeth in anger as he attempted to control his words. He despised Pixis with every fiber of his being. Pixis was a tracker fairy, in charge of keeping up with all of the bad deeds done by every fairy in the world. He was like a warden somewhat, punishing those that deserved nothing less. Levi had been sending Pixis on a wild goose chase for years, Levi doing his best to avoid his expected punishment like the plague. Levi was quick and stealthy, young and clever. But, Pixis was older and wiser, sneaky and manipulative. _

_"Still as feisty as always, I see. Let's keep this short and sweet before you say something that you might regret. Your allegiance to Anti-Fairy World is causing great havoc among Fairy World: missing fairies, malfunctioning wands, weakened wings…this must be stopped. Levi, some children have become so miserable that they are taking their own lives because of this bullshit that your advisors are telling you to pull. Of course, I'm sure that's the whole point of the operation, but surely you have no clue about how much trouble you're actually causing, am I correct?"_

_Levi looked up at the man that he'd only just recently regarded with nothing but hate, yet he couldn't stop his heart from clenching at the thought that all the strength that Anti-Fairy World had garnered had been at the cost of lives._

_Being born and raised in Anti-Fairy World, his heart was as grey as his eyes, his father teaching him at a young age that love was nothing but a myth. Taking his father's words to heart, he kept away from everyone, whether it be other family or potential friends, and let his father groom him to his liking, creating a monster in the process. _

_Anti-Fairies were the exact opposite of regular fairies. While regular fairies were composed up of billions and billions of particles of magic, granting them eternal life and making them the strongest beings in the universe, Anti-Fairies were composed up of black magic, which was nothing but bits and pieces of absorbed energy from some of the most innocent creatures on earth: human children. _

_Anti-Fairies thrived off of the negative energy rays of sad and miserable children, granting Anti-Fairies the power they need to survive and live eternally. With a whole planet dedicated to making every miserable child happy, which would result in the death of all Anti-Fairies, Fairies and Anti-Fairies had been at war for years, resulting in major damage to Anti-Fairy World. It wasn't until when Levi entered the picture that Fairies truly began to fear just what Anti-Fairies could do with the necessary power._

_Levi's father, the king of Anti-Fairy World, used his son's cunning skills and abilities to his kingdom's advantage. Levi would be assigned to tamper with Fairy World's only power source, a giant wand set smack dab in the middle of the place, and it was not a pretty sight to see millions and millions of fairies lose their ability to grant depressed children wishes for days and days on end until the power source was fixed. Levi was so fast, a skill attributed to his tiny frame, that it was hard for any fairy to catch him, even Pixis, and it didn't help that he was also well-known for his brute strength. _

_Levi had never hated human children, per se. In fact, he couldn't even really say that he hated any humans at all. His father had always told him that all humans were idiotic and nonsensical. He had told Levi that the only things humans did were kill, hate, judge, and destroy. But, the more Levi thought about it, the more questions he began to ask himself. _

_If humans were so bad, why did fairies go out their absolute ways to make sure that human children were so happy? Surely if human children are as innocent as fairies make them out to be, then their innocence isn't automatically lost as soon as they become adults, right? Maybe children are taught to hate, taught to judge, and as they get older, it escalates to killing and destroying. It was a theory that Levi had pondered for a long while, and he would've been lying to himself if he'd said that it wasn't a theory that he'd be willing to test out. _

_"Levi, I have a proposition for you." Levi snapped his head up and was met face to face with a kneeling Pixis. "I will allow every awful, terrible, absolutely horrendous thing you've done go unpunished…if you change your alliance to Fairy World, using your natural power for a good purpose, dedicating your life to making sure that every child on Earth is one of the happiest beings on Earth."_

_"If I refuse?" Levi asked, not being the type to give up easily. Pixis chuckled lowly, extending his hand out only to have a tiny black wand appear in his hand. He placed the tip of the wand in the middle of Levi's forehead, Pixis' eyes turning black. _

_"Then I'll have no choice but to destroy you."_

_Levi lowered his head, thinking about how his father would react to the situation, but he'd already known his decision from the start of Pixis' speech. _

_"Fine. I'll ally with Fairy World."_

_With a click of the red button, Levi was unbound and sent off to meet Hanji, ruler of Fairy World. _


End file.
